1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,703 discloses a connector with a lever that is assembled rotatably with a first housing. The lever has a cam groove that receives a cam follower of a second housing when the lever is at a standby position. The lever then is displaced to a connection position. As a result, the cam groove engages the cam follower and develops a force multiplying action that connects the two housings.
The lever has an operable portion and two plate-shaped arms that extend from the opposite ends of an operable portion. The arms are present at the opposite sides of the first housing, and hence enlarge the connector. The lever is assembled with the first housing in only one mode, and the operating direction of the lever is restricted. Thus, the operability of the lever may be deteriorated if the connector is arranged in a narrow space.
The invention was developed in view of these problems and an object thereof is to provide a small efficient connector.